Same, but different
by x3Karupin
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu has a twin brother, and had recently joined Seigaku's tennis club! What will happen to Seigaku? Warning: OC main character -currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Hello everyone! This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction! I hope it is acceptable...Hee hee... The storyline just popped into my head after I read several fanfictions, reviews are appreciated! ^^

* * *

"Te…Tezuka-kun?" The Principal of Seishun Gakuen stuttered in shock when the said person entered her office, looking not only slightly different.

"Ohaiyo, sensei, I'm Tezuka Kunimoto! I just moved from Germany to Japan!" Kunimoto gave a huge grin with a florid bow. Noticing the stunned expression which he was used to seeing ever since he stepped into Japan, he added helpfully, "If you are wondering, yes, I'm the twin brother of the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu. And yes again, we're identical twins."

Still staring at Kunimoto, the Principal assigned him to be in Class 3-6. Saying his thanks and giving a comical wave, Kunimoto skipped out of the Principal's office and searched for his class as the warning bell rang.

_In Class 3-6_

"Mou Fujiko-chan, I can't believe we are having English first period! And there's a test to top it up!" Kikumaru Eiji grumbled with a pout.

"Maa Eiji, English is not that bad."

"Datte Fuji –" He was interrupted when the teacher entered the class, and mustered all his energy to sit up straighter.

Shortly after, a tall brown-haired young man burst into the class, panting heavily. He did not have the transparent glasses, which looked weird. And had a huge tennis bag slung on one shoulder and a book bag unevenly on the other that looked extremely out of place, as he paused to bow awkwardly to the teacher who was standing in the middle of the classroom. The whole class, including the teacher, stared at him with open jaws, unbelieving their eyes to see what they think was a certain captain so clumsy and to actually be late entering a wrong classroom.

Two distinct gasps were heard amongst the class, and a pair of blue eyes blinked open to inspect the boy standing at the door.

"Ohaiyo, sensei and everyone. I am Kunimoto, pleased to meet you!" The boy bowed once again, this time spilling the contents of his book bag, causing a mess to pile at his feet. He grinned sheepishly and bent to pick up his belongings.

"Fuji, is that Tezuka?"

"Mmm, he just said he's Kunimoto."

"Datte datte Fuji, he looks like Tezuka, and his voice sounds like Tezuka,nya!"

"Saa, isn't it interesting now?

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

This Japanese school is so good, unlike my school in Germany! With good facilities, good classrooms and good teachers (okay, maybe not, but still...). Other than the fact that everyone, and I mean everyone, keep staring at me, and all the people miraculously became dumb wherever I go, also the fact that two weird person (they are weird, one is forever smiling and walking with his eyes closed, and the other has a band aid on his cheeks and says "nya" at the end of every sentence) following me.

For some reasons, everyone became silent when I walk pass, and broke into murmurs after I passed. I overheard some of them…

_Kyaa! Is that Tezkua-sama?_

_No, he feels different…_

_He didn't wear his glasses._

_Smiles too much…_

_He looks weird, without the stern expression…_

_I heard he's Kunimoto._

_What's his first name?_

_Don't know…_

_Definitely Tezuka, they are identical!_

I sighed to myself. What was wrong with the way Ibehaved anyway? I just like to act the way I want to. Che, settle my hungry stomach first. I jogged to the cafeteria, only to be greeted with more gasps from the surroundings and a long queue. Just as he was going to the end of the queue, a spiky-haired boy yelled from the front,

"Oba-jan, I want sausage roll, melon bread, curry bread and fried noodles bread!"

"I got it, so why doing you just wait in the line!"

"And blueberry juice!" The inconsiderate boy shouted as he moved to the back of the line, just behind me.

I frowned at him to show my displeasure to him, and I swear that I see him jump at the sight of me. How could someone just cut the queue like that, it's just plain rude. Shaking my head, I thought about the etiquette lessons by his Ojii-san, which focused on treating people with respect. Startled by what I was thinking, I wondered to myself that since when I miss the strict lessons by Ojii-san, especially when I hated it so much since young. Unlike the goody-goody Mitsu, I definitely can not endure those harsh punishments by Ojii-san for simple and minor mistakes. That was one reason why I left Japan in the first place anyway. Not that I hate Ojii, I just didn't like how he's so strict on his grandchildren. Aren't grandparents supposed to spoil their grandchildren? _Anyway _(rolls eyes), speaking of Mitsu, I haven't seen him since I reached Japan. Weird, too that kaa-san told me to keep my presence a secret. Probably she wants me to give Mitsu a surprise. I smirked to myself. As I was about to shake my head out of the mental babble, I caught that spiky-haired eyeing me with what seems like…_fear?_

I rubbed the back of my neck and self-consciously ran my fingers through my hair. Am I really that scary? Or maybe it's not me he's looking at. Oh well, whatever. I shrugged it away, and glanced at him, to see him relaxed his muscles slightly, eyes still fixated on me. After a moment or two, I decided to ignore him entirely and focus on my day ahead. Let's see, a few more lessons to the end of school, and then I'll visit the Seigaku Tennis Club. If I didn't remember wrongly, kaa-san said that Mitsu is the Captain of the Tennis Club. I wonder if I will gain benefit if I join the Tennis Club, for being the nii-chan of the Buchou. Well, I _am _older by 2 minutes. I smirked again at the thought of it.

Intrigued, I grabbed a bun as my lunch and waited eagerly for the end of school.

_Momoshiro Takeshi_

I'm soooooooooooo hungry! I totally cannot believe that the queue would be sooooooooooooo long. And there's the Tezuka-buchou, although he looks different. I swear that I see him smirk, the forever poker-face Tezuka-buchou, actually smirked. He also seems like he didn't recognize me, hmmm…

I know that Tezuka-buchou didn't like the way I ordered my food, and I was darn worried for a second, that he might give me more laps. Again. Guess I over-reacted, geez. Things aside, I'm really hungry…

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

School has finally ended! I'm so glad to get out of the boring and stuffy classroom. Now, let me look for the tennis sensei, Ryuzaki right?

Hurray, now I'm a member of the tennis club! Ryuzaki sensei was surprisingly a kind old lady. Uh, I mean a kind teacher. Anyway, she told me to go to the tennis club first and she will follow shortly.

Whistling, I skipped towards the tennis courts. Just as I passed the fountain, a guy with bandana rushed over and knocked straight into me.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" I rubbed my chest, where he had plunged head first into.

Without replying, he scrambled to the fountain. Hmm, he looked like a second-year and weird. Maybe because he looked slightly pale? Or is it the shade of green? Shrugging, I continued towards the courts, only to be bumped into by another person. He is in about the same state as the previous guy, but this one is shorter, a lot shorter and wears a cap. Plus he looked like he is going to puke.

"Everyone, start the stamina training now. 30 laps around the court." The all too familiar voice (well, it's the same as mine) commanded. Another (sly) voice was heard, but it was muffled by the wind that blew past. I peeked from behind the bush and saw a flurry of movements, which included everyone pushing at each other and rushing out of the small gate from the tennis courts. Some of them were wearing the blue and white jersey, and some are wearing the normal school jersey. Weird thing is that, everyone had a look of fear and horror. I mean, what is so scary about running 30 laps? I recognized a few familiar faces, like the smiling guy, the red-head with band-aid and the spiky-haired guy. They, too, were running as if their lives depended on it.

Looking back, I saw Mitsu talking to a somewhat devilish-looking person with square spectacles and holding to a mug of greenish looking liquid. This team has two senseis? With a slight nod, Mitsu turned and ran to catch up with the rest of the running tennis club members.

_Inui Sadaharu_

Ii Data… The regulars are running with about 2.5% more energy with the Inui Juice. Their shocked expressions are interesting too. Even Tezuka Kunimitsu, although he has the poker face and looks like he didn't mind, he had increased his pace. Ii Data…

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

Stepping forward, I approached the evil looking sensei that is busy scribbling down notes into his notebook.

"Ano, konnichiwa, are you the sensei for the tennis club? I just spoke to Ryuzaki sensei and she told me to come down first."

Snapping his head up from the notebook, he stared at me. We kept up the staring contest for about a hundred minutes (okay, only about two minutes), and watched him push his glasses up his nose (for the umpteenth time). Rolling my eyes, I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Sighing, I decided to change the topic.

"Hey, what is this? Is it good? Did you make it?" I picked up the mug that contained that green liquid and raised it to my lips to sample the taste.

As I took a gulp of the liquid,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DRINK THAT!"

Swallowing, I looked at the crowd of tennis club members that has gathered around, and many took a sharp intake of air, while others were stunned. Only that smiling guy from my class looked perfectly normal (if you say that his permanent smile is normal). I cocked my head to the side and noticed that they were expecting something.

However, at that moment, someone yelled at the group of stunned members surrounding me with the familiar deep voice.

"What are you guys doing? Continue the run!"

Emotions surged and I threw my arms around the stoic looking captain of the club.

"Mitsu! I missed you so much, did you miss me?"

As if registering the shock, I see a slight smile on his lips and he returned the hug. But only briefly.

The rest of the club members looked liked someone has thrown a 'stay-still' spell on them.

I disentangled myself from Mitsu and slung an arm casually around his shoulders.

"Konnichiwa everyone, I am Kunimoto, nice to meet you!" I grinned at them, and I think that broke the spell.

Well, it did break the silence.

"Kunimoto-san, are you Tezuka buchou's twin?"

"Of course he is, nobody on Earth will look _that _alike!"

"Oh my god, they are so identical!"

"Tezuka buchou never told us that he has a brother, much less a twin!"

"He didn't have to tell you everything right?"

"Wait a moment; didn't he just drink Inui Juice? Why he didn't…Is he immune to it?"

The last question caused everyone to fall into silence again, and I feel millions (fine, just around twenty) pairs of eyes on me.

I blinked, and held the mug I was still holding to.

"You mean this? What's wrong with it? Other than a sort of mismatched taste, it does give one some strength."

I took another sip.

"Hmm, spinach does _not _go well with broccoli, and all these don't go well with…"

Taking a few more sips, I finally came down with a conclusion.

"Lettuce."

Looking up at them, I noticed that they are still staring, just that this time they had their mouths opened.

"Unbelievable, truly unbelievable. You can actually tell what ingredients I put inside my Inui Juice." The devil sensei mumbled and scribbled more furiously into another notebook.

Mitsu cleared his throat and got everyone's attention, even that notebook sensei (this sounds more suited for him).

"Okay everyone," Mitsu started.

"Wow, what is the commotion? Tezuka, have you introduced our new teammate?" Ryuzaki sensei asked as she walked towards us.

I smiled at her and announced, "He's introducing now."

I caught the slight sigh from Mitsu and looked at him questionably. Seeing no reaction, I continued.

"Hello everyone, I am Tezuka Kunimoto. I am Mitsu's onii-chan." I felt Mitsu glaring at me and added, "older by 2 minutes. Pleased to meet you! I just returned yesterday from Germany and started schooling in Seigaku. Also, I'm in class 3-6 and I play tennis too, just that not as well! And –"

"Alright, that's enough for now, you can continue after training." Ryuzaki sensei cut in, and I frowned. It is not polite to break someone's speech, even if she's the teacher.

With a few instructions from Mitsu, everyone scurried back to practice. (It seems obvious that they forgot that they were running halfway…)

Finally, Mitsu and I were left alone to chat with each other. Smiling at him expectantly, he looked at me and said only one sentence.

"I do not condone the breaking of rules, Kunimoto, 10 laps around the court."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. But I do own Tezuka Kunimoto. Hee hee...**

Hello! I'm sorry I took so long, but I finally figured out the error thanks to Dremmeng!

To Tezuka987 : Thank you very much for your review! I'm so glad to get a review! Hahaha, glad that you find it interesting, hope that this doesn't disappoint you. :P

Please do review, I appreciate any comments and guidance. Thank you! ^^

* * *

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

"We're home." Mitsu called out as he shut the door behind us.

"Kaa-san! I can't believe that Mitsu is a devil! An evil monster! Or maybe a heartless alien!" I wailed out, kicking my shoes off and conveniently dumping my school bag on the floor, in front of the door. (Well… whatever, that's not the main point…)

"Ah, welcome back, Kunimitsu, Kunimoto. How was your day?" Kaa-san appeared from the kitchen, holding to a gigantic (okay, how about huge?) pot in her hands.

Silently, Mitsu rearranged our shoes properly and went over to help Kaa-san. Eyes still fixated on me, with a gentle look, Kaa-san thanked Kunimitsu. I rolled my eyes and continued complaining, gesturing wildly.

"Kaa-san! Can you believe it? That heartless monster," I lifted a finger and pointed accusingly to Mitsu, "actually made _me_, his older brother, run 10 laps the first thing he saw me!"

"And that was for nothing! I merely went over to say hi to everyone, and it's not my fault that they like to see my awesome face! Kaa-san, say something, tell Mitsu not to bully me anymore!" I turned to glare at Mitsu, whom replied with a shrug and shifted my bag out of the entrance, before moving up to his room. I mean, _our_ room.

Turning my attention back to Kaa-san, she only smiled and told me that Mitsu was behaving just the way he should, as the captain of the tennis club. She then proceeded back into her kitchen without so much as a glance at me. Mouu, what is _wrong_ with my family?

_Tezuka Ayana_

Smiling to myself, I entered my precious kitchen. My Kunimoto, he just loves to exaggerate. Well, Kunimitsu was there too, so I can't point out that he is abit (well, he _is_ my son) too serious at times. I thought Kunimoto's surprise appearance will, well, surprise him. Oh well, not to be biased, but I do wish that Kunimitsu could be more outgoing, and not so…boring. Shaking my head, I reprimanded myself. My my, what am I thinking? Kunimitsu is my dear son too.

No matter what, they are my sons, and I love them dearly, no matter how different they are. So now, for Kunimitsu, his favourite grilled eel with homemade special sauce. And for Kunimoto, fried chicken with uh, wasabi and mayonnaise. Yes I know, he has a weird taste preference, but that just makes him more kawaii!

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

Entering Mitsu's room is like entering another classroom. Or maybe a library with a bed. Well, that is going to change now that I'm his roommate (evil laughter, anime style). Peeling off my school uniform, I tossed them onto the floor and put on a loose shirt and shorts.

"Ne Mitsu, what are you doing?" I poked him at the back, leaning forward to see him working on a math problem. Che, acting just like the perfect student.

"Come on Mitsu, homework later, chat with me." I pleaded (what? I thought I ordered him to?)

He mumbled an 'okay', but continued doing his homework. I sighed and threw myself onto his bed. After making myself comfortable, I attempted a conversation.

"So...How have you been?" Gosh, since when have I become sooooo boring?

Raising an eyebrow at me, he replied, "fine."

Gah, so boring! What's with the one-word answer? "Then…Do you miss me?" I grinned at him.

Several expressions passed Mitsu's face, although it's not obvious, but being his twin, of course I can see it. (Smiles smugly) From my observation, I see a flash of pain in his eyes, but quickly changed to anger, then back to neutrality. Hmm, why is there anger?

Nodding slightly, he finally said, "Yes." For other people, they would've thought that he looked normal. But I can see the twinge of sadness in his eyes when he said that.

Unable to bear seeing Mitsu sad, I decided to change to a safer topic. Like his tennis club.

"Oh yes, Mitsu…" He finally tore his eyes from the worksheet and looked at me, probably because of my sudden serious tone.

Grinning at him, I asked, "What was that murky liquid I drank this afternoon? Why did everyone look so shocked and horrified? Did that notebook sensei make it?"

Mitsu's lips tilted up slightly, and replied, "Notebook sensei? You must be talking about Inui. He's not a sensei, but a third year student, currently our manager."

"Ah, I see. That explained why he seems so _childish_." I nodded, thinking about how he gave that evil smile and he swirled the liquid.

Suddenly, totally out of character, Mitsu laughed. I just looked at him blankly, wondering what was so funny about what I said. Mitsu is one weird person, laughing when nothing is funny, and don't even smile when a joke is told.

Anyway, 'laughing Mitsu' is better than 'serious Mitsu', so I just joined the laughter and scooted over to hug him. Playfully, I ruffled his hair, and he did the same to mine. It's so good to be back at home.

"Kunimitsu, Kunimoto, dinner time!" Kaa-san called out to us. Still tickling each other, Mitsu and I went down for dinner.

^.^

"Frankly speaking, Mitsu, you are afraid of that what do you call it, Inui Juice, right?" I teased.

Silence.

Seeing his expressionless face, I gave up.

"Ne Mitsu, are we going to school tomorrow together?"

"I doubt so, unless you want to reach there early."

"Huh? Then why do you want to go there early?"

"I have the student council meeting."

"Oh wow, cool! You're on the student council?"

Mitsu mumbled a yes, and turned off the lights.

I blinked. Squinting at the clock, it read – 10.30pm. Just 10.30pm? It's only 10.30? Hey, the night is still young! Glancing at the still form on the bed, I can see that Mitsu has fallen asleep. Che, that was fast. Oh well, good news for me that Mitsu is an early sleeper.

Creeping over to his bag, I pulled out all his worksheets. Perfect. Bringing them over to the desk, I switched on the table lamp and began copying every answer onto my homework. Good thing that they give the same homework to all classes. Pleased with myself, I shoved his worksheets back into his bag, and threw mine on top of my bag. Well, I can pack them in the morning. Falling onto my makeshift bed on the floor, I thought about how to re-organize my (I mean, our) room. Somehow, I fell asleep in the midst of imagining the room flooded with candies and lollipops.

^.^

Ugh, why is it so bright? Did Mitsu turn on the lights in the middle of the night? Turning to my side, I banged head first onto the leg of the study desk. Ouch, that hurts! Rubbing my forehead, I sat up and noticed that I had rolled all the way from my makeshift bed to the far side of the room. Amazing, I'm so amazed by myself. Yeah right, only if my head would stop hurting. Grumbling to myself, I stood up, and caught sight of my smiley faced clock. 8.59am.

WHAT? Lessons start at 8.30am! Crap, why didn't Kaa-san wake me up? Ahhh! Rushing to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth in a hurry and threw on my school uniform. The smiley faced clock seemed to be mocking me as the needle strike 9.05am. Grabbing my bag, I dashed out of the house. Well, Kaa-san can wait, school can't.

_In class 3-6_

The previous teacher was on sick leave, so the new relief teacher, Tanaka-sensei, took over. She wasn't any better by droning on about the use of tenses, future tense, perfect tense, present perfect tense all sorts of confusing grammar. Facing a class of bored (or maybe confused, for those that _are_ actually listening) looking students, the teacher continued her lesson.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal an untidy looking boy, with his school uniform half buttoned and messy hair (that obviously not combed).

"Sorry! I'm late!" Kunimoto bowed, still panting, to the sensei, who was giving him her death glare. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Kunimoto stayed at the entrance since Tanaka-sensei did not give him the permission to enter.

Finally, Tanaka-sensei told him curtly, "Report to the teacher's room for detention after school." "And make yourself look decent. Go, _now_."

_Tezuka Kunimoto_

Nodding sweetly to the obviously angry sensei, I rushed out of the classroom towards the nearest bathroom. Sighing, I buttoned my shirt and attempted to comb my hair with my fingers. Well, she's not wrong to be angry; I _am _late for 50 minutes… But, she doesn't have to glare at me like I'm some sort of vermin, right? And ugh, seriously ugh, I got detention on the second day of school. Great. Feeling not exactly bubbly today, I walked back to the classroom and waited for the end of school. How I wish that I don't have to go to detention today. Ugh!

^.^

This day is totally _not _going the way I'd like it to be. I got my wish, I missed detention, but only temporary because I had to stay back to complete my math assignment since I had conveniently left it behind when I grabbed my bag in the morning. Gosh, could a day get any worse?

_In the teacher's room_

Meanwhile, Tanaka-sensei is getting impatient. '_Where is that Tezuka boy that _dared _to be late_ _for my class?' _She thought to herself, thinking up a list of punishments for his detention. 'I mustn't let students intimidate me, _I _have to intimidate them.'

The door to the teacher's room opened, and a student walked in. Many teachers looked up to see if it was their student, and that included Tanaka-sensei. Most of them turned back to their papers after seeing the familiar face that often entered the teacher's room.

"Tezuka-kun, come over here." Tanaka-sensei's sharp voice commanded.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

When I entered the teacher's room to talk to Ryuzaki-sensei, I heard a sharp voice calling me.

"Tezuka-kun, come over here." I searched the room and saw a teacher whom I have not seen before glaring at me expectantly. Unknown to the matter, but it was against my character to ignore a teacher. I proceeded to the teacher and bowed respectfully. Being entrusted the role of the Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club and the President of the Student Council, I had come to understand that people who have authority are burdened with a lot of responsibilities and therefore deserves to be respected.

"Tezuka-kun, do you know that punctuality is very important? Explain why you were late this morning, and why are you late again now?"

I processed what she had said. First, was I late this morning? No, I wasn't. The student council meeting ended on time. Second, am I supposed to meet her now? Not that I know of. Hence, I concluded that the 'Tezuka' she meant was Kunimoto, and not me.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I think –"

"Did you think that saying sorry would be enough? You were 50 minutes late! And that would be more than half the lesson hour! No excuses now. Learn this set of 20 vocabulary words. I will give you a test in 30 minutes. If you think you are so good in English and won't even bother to be on time for my lesson, score full marks for the test." The sensei retorted and shoved a piece of paper into my face.

Looking down at the list of vocabulary words, I shook my head and attempted to explain more firmly to her.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, but you misunderstood. I am not who you are looking for. I believe that you meant to give this to my twin brother."

"_What?_ Nice excuse you've got here. You have a twin brother? Then call him down right now!" Slightly startled by the intensity, I nodded and reached for my mobile phone.

"Cut that act, and start cracking. You have only 25 more minutes left." She snorted and turned her back to me.

I sighed and decided to explain to her once more, after I have discussed a more important matter with Ryuzaki-sensei. Turning, I moved towards Ryuzaki-sensei's room, but was stopped by a shrill warning from the sensei.

"Wait a moment, young man. You are not going anywhere. Now sit here and start your work." Studying her, I see that there's no arguing with her for now, and decided to comply. It was a good thing that there is no tennis practise today, sigh. At least I can learn more vocabularies now for his English, and that could be useful. Sitting down on the chair beside her table, I started studying.

_1. Abhor – hate_

_2. Bigot – narrow-minded, prejudiced person_

_3. Counterfeit – fake; false_

_4. Enfranchise – giving voting rights_

_5. Hamper – hinder; obstruct_

_6. Kindle – to start a fire_

_7. Noxious – harmful; poisonous; lethal_

_8. Placid – calm; peaceful_

_9. Remuneration – payment for work done_

_10. Talisman – lucky charm_

_11. Abrasive – rough; coarse; harsh_

_12. Bilk – cheat; defraud_

_13. Covert – hidden; undercover_

_14. Engender – cause_

_15. Hangar – storage area (like garage) for a plane_

_16. Knotty – complex; difficult to solve_

_17. Nuance – something subtle; a fine shade of meaning_

_18. Plagiarism – take credit for someone else's writing or idea_

_19. Renown – fame_

_20. Tangent – going off the main topic_

Very advanced vocabulary words, it will be beneficial I guess. I started by memorising the spelling of each vocabulary word, then forming them together with their meaning. Slowly (well, not really, it's just 5 minutes...), I got to the bottom of the list, and started from the top again. I repeated this for several times, and tested myself.

"Okay, 30 minutes is up, give me the list." I was at the seventeenth word when the sensei interrupted, and I obeyed.

After the test, I watch as sensei put a tick after each correct answer. As she went down the list, her eyes got wider and she had a look of disbelief.

"Wow, uh, that's great, Tezuka-kun. You got full marks for the test…" She seemed stunned, but gave me a slight smile as she returned me my spelling test.

Seeing that she had let her guards down, I decided to clear the matter.

"Arigatou, sensei. But I have to tell you that, I really have a twin brother, and he should be the one you are looking for. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, and he is Kunimoto." I accepted the test paper with both hands, and bowed, before leaving to find Ryuzaki-sensei.

_Tanaka-sensei_

I watched Tezuka _Kunimitsu _bow respectfully to me, and went into Ryuzaki-sensei's room. Wow, this man has great patience. And he is smart. He is handsome too… He would make a great boyfriend…

Wait, what am I thinking? He is a student, though sadly not my student... And he is not a _man_ but a _boy._ He is only fifteen years old! I am a teacher. But…I'm not that old too, I just hit 20 this year…

Shaking my head of the improper thoughts, the entrance of the teacher's room burst open, and this time, a similar looking boy stood at the doorway.

"Tanaka-sensei, sorry I'm late! But I have a reason!" I sighed, this time recognising the difference between the twins. The day will be long…

* * *

For the 20 vocabulary words, credits to SAT wordlist. ^^

Heh heh, this story has taken a weird turn. I wonder what will happen.. XD


End file.
